


Whatever I Do: Sick

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, M/M, NSFW, NSFW Eruri Week 2015, Oral Sex, candle, dub con, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin has a nasty habit of coming to Levi for punishment. A semi-drabble written for NSFW Eruri Week 2015. Day 1 - BDSM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever I Do: Sick

**Author's Note:**

> So NSFW Eruri Week's here and I have to participate because, well, it's NSFW Eruri week! Here's the first story. They will be short. But they will be smutty. Lord save me.

Levi sighed as he closed the door to his quarters, and leaned against it to draw a breath. He felt like he had just been put through a Titan grinder, with the Titans having done the grinding – and not the pleasurable kind that he liked to indulge it from time to time. Fifty-six officially dead and thirty missing, which was a bureaucratic term for _I don’t know where the fuck the body went, all I saw was a Titan approaching and then I panicked._ God, he hated paperwork. He had actually once indulged in a little self-reflection to determine whether he loathed paperwork more than the Titans. As of now, they seemed pretty equal rivals.

“Took you a while to get here.”

Levi looked up to see the Commander sitting on his bed, his sole hand clenched around his kneecap. _Oh_. It was one of those days.

“I’m not in the mood,” he said shortly before brushing past Erwin and into the bathroom. He heard the man get up (undoubtedly ruffling his pristine sheets) and follow him inside. He sensed Erwin’s presence behind him before the actual touching happened. Which was a good thing, because he didn’t want to be touched right now. He wheeled around at the last moment, pushing against Erwin’s chest.

“Leave.”

“No.”

This was how the game had started initially. Levi would come back to his room to get some much-needed and deserved shut-eye to find Erwin there, his blue eyes begging. He had indulged in Erwin’s request far too many times, and now the begging had turned into demanding. Levi hated demanding people. He’d known enough of them for a lifetime or a thousand.

“Know you place,” he said harshly, immediately regretting it when he saw the small smile twist the corner of Erwin’s mouth.

“Yes, sir.”

Levi shook his head, getting as far away from Erwin as the tiny room could possibly allow. “I am not doing this tonight. Or ever. Not anymore.”

“Levi–,”

“I told you to leave. If you want to obey me this much, you can do as I say.”

“Levi.”

He forced himself to look up at Erwin’s face, finding the one expression that he couldn’t resist there, painted in beautiful yellowish and blue in the bruises that covered Erwin’s cheeks. Grief. More than that, a grief that held the air of personal responsibility. _It’s all my fault,_ Erwin had told him once after a good beating. _They all died because I am responsible for them._

That had earned him a cut lip.

“Levi, please.”

“You can’t ignore me for weeks and then just swing by whenever you want to…” Levi was lost for the appropriate term.

“When I want someone to punish me for what I’ve done?” Erwin suggested, inching closer.

“You have been punished enough.”

“I want more.”

“You’re not going to get it from me. Find someone else, you sick fuck.” Levi’s coarse language only served to instigate Erwin’s enthusiasm. He dropped to his knees right there on the bathroom floor, his face downcast. Levi swore loudly and watched as Erwin’s shoulders shook with humorless laughter.

“You’re the best,” the Commander said quietly. “Only you can give me what I need.”

“You don’t need it. You _want_ it. There’s a difference,” Levi said shortly, making to leave. Erwin’s arm wrapped around his legs, preventing him from walking away.

“Please.”

“Oh, for fucks’ sake!” Getting away from Erwin was tough. Even though he’d lost an arm, he was still fucking strong. Stronger than Levi, at least now, bathed in the dim light of the small bathroom. Levi sometimes wondered whether Erwin knew who held the real power in their relationship here. He certainly didn’t call many of the shots Erwin wanted fired at him.

“Levi, you know that–,”

“Yes, I know.” Tentatively, Levi’s hand dropped down to pat Erwin’s blond hair. “I know.”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them. The stroking hand clenched into a fist around a bunch of hair, pulling Erwin upward. “Get undressed and lie on the bed. Two minutes or the deal is off.”

A minute and a half later, Levi, still fully clothed, was straddling Erwin. He bent down to brush his lips over the older man’s, touching just barely before pulling away. “I can’t tie you up like this. So I trust you not to move, you _scum_.”

“Yes…” Erwin whispered, and Levi felt a sick sort of fascination as he watched him grow harder.

“You’re so messed up.”

“Yes…”

“Such a fucking freak.”

“Yes…”

“Can’t do anything right, can you?” Levi asked as he reached for the candle Erwin had lit on his bedside table. The wax dripped way too easily and he spilt some unintentionally, making the man beneath him writhe and hiss. “Quiet.”

The sounds stopped immediately, but Levi didn’t praise Erwin. Erwin didn’t want to be praised.

“Fifty-six died, you know that?” _Drip_.

“So you’re going to get burned fifty-six times. And then one for me, for making me do this when I’m fucking tired. I’m so fucking tired Erwin, and you have the audacity to come in here and ask for this,” Levi said, tilting the candle mercilessly over Erwin’s scarred chest. He could recall every single scar he’d given the man over the past years together.

Erwin didn’t utter a peep, twitching gently when Levi dropped more wax on his skin. When the fifty-seventh drop landed, Levi put the candle away, glancing down. “You’re already about to come, you disgusting creature.”

Erwin’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. With a groan, Levi detached himself from the man and opened his fly, pressing his member against Erwin’s closed lips. “Open up and suck me.”

Incredible heat enveloped him and he struggled to maintain a firm exterior as he fucked the soft, hot mouth that was so used to issuing orders and commanding people. _Not in here_. A small sound distracted him from his bliss and he glanced down to see tears streak Erwin’s cheeks. “Feel bad, do you?”

Erwin couldn’t answer, instead, he sucked harder, the wet noises sounding even more obscene in the quiet of the room. Levi grasped his head on either side and fucked Erwin’s mouth deeper, making him gag. “All these years and you still can’t suck dick worth shit.”

He pulled away and backhanded Erwin across the face. “Pathetic.”

He grasped his cock in his hand and started jerking off wildly, just wanting to finish this. Get it over with. He didn’t miss the disappointed look on Erwin’s face. “Good. You don’t deserve this. You are fucking terrible at it.”

Erwin was struggling not to say anything in response, his legs growing restless as he tried to reach some point of contact between Levi’s body and his own.

“Oh, you want to come now?” Levi asked, his voice slightly higher than normal as he was reaching his own orgasm. Erwin looked up at him pleadingly and he groaned in frustration as he reached for the candle a second time and extinguished it, pressing the other end against Erwin’s lips. “Make it wet because that’s all you’re getting.”

Erwin sucked obediently and then gasped harshly when the candle breached him.

“Your ass knows better than your mouth. Fucking typical.” Levi sat back over Erwin’s legs and then took the man’s hand, placing it over the candle. “I can’t be bothered. Fuck yourself with it. I want you to come with me. Not too early, not to late, or I will fucking cut you.”

He glanced at the knife he usually kept in his hip sheath. Erwin’s eyes widened and he obeyed, watching Levi’s face changed as he neared completion. It didn’t take the two of them long before they were coming, perfectly in sync. Levi should have expected that.

The orgasm was satisfying. The feeling it left within him wasn’t. “They fucking died and you get your rocks off on it. You’re sick.”

“So are you,” Erwin panted as he extracted the candle. Levi reached for it and licked it top to bottom. He sank back against the footrest of the bed.

“Get the fuck out.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com


End file.
